


He's all that I need to fall into

by nathen-millers (TheBoxer)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoxer/pseuds/nathen-millers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's all that I need to fall into

**Author's Note:**

> This is much longer than I thought it would be. And it went in a completely different direction. But please review and enjoy, nevertheless.

"He better not be late again," Octavia grumbled to Clarke as they walked to the front of the school. 

"It will be the third time this week," Octavia continued to say as Clarke hiked her backpack up higher on her shoulders.

Clarke rolled her eyes and said, "If it really bothers you so much O, we can always get my mom to pick us up."  
Clarke knew Octavia would never take her up on her offer, even though Bellamy annoyed her, it was one of the only times Octavia could see her brother during the week. Octavia sighed but didn't respond. 

They walked silently toward the parking lot, unsurprisingly, Bellamy wasn't there yet. Octavia turned to Clarke, "Are you still coming to my game this weekend? Bell isn't sure he will be able be there," Octavia said. 

Before Clarke could answer, a beat old blue pick up truck pulled up. Clarke started walking toward the car fairly quickly but Octavia walked slowly. Clarke sighed, it was going to one of those car rides. 

Bellamy and Octavia had two modes. Loving brother and sister or screaming and cursing at each other. Since Clarke and Octavia have been best friends since they were six, Clarke has gotten a front row seat to their screaming matches a lot. 

Before Clarke could reach the car, she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see Finn jogging toward her. 

Once he reached her, he smiled at her and said, "Thank god I caught you before you left. I had something I wanted to ask you." 

"Oh about the AP Gov bill? Don't worry, I have a great bill idea in mind, I'll bring it in on Monday," she said brightly. 

Finn shifted his weight, "That's great but I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to go to the winter formal with me," he said nervously. 

Clarke's smile slipped a little bit. Once she would have jumped for joy at the idea of going to the winter formal with Finn Collins. But lately her crush had faded, like completely faded. Clarke looked just past Finn's shoulder to see Octavia practically dancing for joy. She turned her eyes back to Finn and said, "Sure, I would love to go with you." 

Finn's smile got even wider, "Great! Um, I'll get the tickets and talk to you about it on Monday," he said happily. 

Behind her, Bellamy honked the horn at them. Clarke heard Octavia sigh and come up to where she and Finn were standing and said, "I hate to cut this short, but my idiot brother seems to have some place to be. So we have to go, but Clarke will come find you on Monday" Octavia pulled Clarke's arm and started walking to the car's door. Clarke gave Finn wave over her shoulder before pulling open the door and climbing into the backseat.

Octavia climbed into front seat and turned toward Clarke as the car pulled away from the school. "I can't believe that just happened!" Octavia squealed, "Finn Collins, the guy you have liked since 10th fucking grade, asked you to go to the winter formal with him. You know what this means?"

Clarke leaned her head back against the worn leather of the seat and said, "No, what does this mean?"  
Octavia sighed loudly, "It means that if the dance goes well, in the spring you will definitely have a date for senior prom."  
Clarke just nodded and closed her eyes. 

"So that guy was your boyfriend, Princess?" Bellamy asked.  
Clarke's eyes snapped open and said sharply, "He is not my boyfriend."  
Clarke sat up and looked at Bellamy. He was dressed in his cop uniform, his dark hair, which was usually curly and messy, was slicked back. 'He must be working the night shift tonight,' Clarke thought as her fingers itched to mess up his perfectly gelled hair.

Bellamy snorted, "But you wanna him to be, don't you?" 

Clarke's check flushed a brilliant red, she didn't bother to say that she had stopped paying any attention to Finn since Septmber, someone else was on her mind. Because yes, Clarke had done the most cliché thing ever, she had developed a crush on her best friend's older brother. 

It wasn't like she meant to, in fact, she and Bellamy argued over basically everything. For a long time, she thought that she hated him. It wasn't until the week before her senior year started, that she actually realized that she might have a tiny, minuscule crush on him.  
She blamed it in on the fact that she saw him shirtless for the first time since she was 14. Clarke expect the whole crush to just blow over after a couple weeks. But then it didn't, it might have even gotten stronger. She started noticing really stupid stuff, like how good he looked in his uniform, how he always kept the soda she liked in the fridge, and how he always played Risk with her, even when Octavia wouldn't. But she wasn't going to tell him or Octavia that. She was just going to continue to crush on him in her own head. 

Octavia interrupted her thoughts by saying, "Leave her alone, Bell. At least Clarke is putting herself out there. You haven't dated anyone since Mom died." 

Bellamy's hands tighten on the steering wheel but stayed silent. Clarke thought that was the end of all romantic topics but then Bellamy said, "I am actually seeing someone." 

Clarke's stomach dropped, her eyes went wide. She couldn't believe it. For the first time since she was 13, he had a girlfriend. Clarke felt sick, her hands started sweating and she felt like she couldn't breath. She didn't hear anything else that was said in the car until they pulled up to the Blake's appartment. 

"Clarke, earth to Clarke," Octavia said in a sing songy voice. 

Clarke quickly looked up from her lap, "What?" She asked in a voice she hoped didn't sound as nearly as shaky as it felt. 

"Are you still staying the night here?" Octavia asked obliviously. Clarke nodded and started to climb out of the backseat. 

Once she was out of the car, she felt like she could breath better. A girlfriend, he had a girlfriend. 

Clarke and Octavia headed into the apartment, Bellamy had told Octavia he wouldn't be back until about two in the morning, and he left money on the table for pizza. 

As soon as they were in the apartment, Octavia was pulling out her phone to call Lincoln, Octavia's boyfriend. Bellamy hated him, he thought he was too old for his sister. Clarke couldn't imagine what Bellamy would think if he found out about her crush. Lincoln was only 20, only two years old than her and Octavia. Bellamy was five years older, not to mention he had known Clarke since she was six. 

While Octaiva was on the phone, Clarke pulled out her AP English homework and started working on her rough draft. School work always calmed her. Two hours later, Octavia finally got off the phone with Lincoln. She laughed when she saw that Clarke was already half way done with her rough draft. 

The girls spent the rest of the night eating pizza and watching movies. Before they went to bed Octavia mentioned Bellamy and his new girlfriend. 

"I just can't believe he didn't tell me. I told him about Lincoln right after our second date! And he doesn't even tell me he met someone?" Octavia said in a annoyed tone of voice. Clarke stayed silent, just nodding along, the knot in her stomach came back. 

Octaiva pulled out the mattress from under her bed and tossed Clarke a pillow before continuing to say, "I just feel betrayed, like if you kept a secret boyfriend from me. I just can't believe it." 

In that moment, Clarke would have given anything to have Octaiva shut up about this. So Clarke just nodded and said, "Yeah," before pulling the blanket around herself and closing her eyes. 

Octavia fell asleep not long after that. But Clarke stayed awake. 

'I bet she's beautiful,' Clarke thought, 'he'll probably marry her and have kids with her and I'll be stuck with this stupid crush forever.' 

Clarke turned over toward the clock on Octavia's desk, it was just after 1 in the morning. Clarke sighed, she pushed off the blankets, and made her way to the living room where her backpack was. 

She pulled out her math homework. Clarke worked on her math, already planing on what she will say to Octavia if she wakes up. 

The one thing Clarke forgot about was Bellamy. She didn't hear his key in the door or his footsteps in the hall. What she did hear was, "It's a little past your bedtime, isn't Princess?" She looked up to see him smirking at her. 

Clarke frowned at him but didn't respond. Hoping he would just go to bed. He doesn't, he comes over and sits next to her, and leans over to look at what she is doing. His familiar smell filling her nose and his body heat warming her. 'Can he tell that I can't breath?' She thought. 

"Why the hell are you doing calculus in the middle of the night?" 

She just shrugged, "Couldn't sleep."

He rolled his eyes, "You are weird one, Princess."

Clarke stayed silent, thinking he would just go. He didn't, of course.  
She put down her pencil and said, "Why did you tell Octavia about your girlfriend?"

Bellamy raised his eyebrows and said, "Didn't think she cared.

"Well she does," Clarke said harshly. 

"O never shares anything about her dating life with me, I think it would be a little strange for me to bring it up," Bellamy said as he leaned closer to her. From this angle, Clarke can see perfectly into his beautiful eyes, they were so dark, they were almost black. 

"Besides," Bellamy continues to say, "It really isn't any of her business." 

Clarke's checks flush red, she gets the feeling they aren't talking about Octavia. 

"Just like who I date isn't yours," Clarke responds. 

"I still have an opinion, Princess." 

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Of course you do. What is your opinion of him?"

Bellamy stares into her eyes before saying, "My opinion is that you shouldn't do this with him."  
before Clarke could ask what this is, his lips are on hers. 

The kiss started slow and sweet, but then reality hit Clarke that this was happening, and this might never happen again, so she locked her arms around his neck as his hands grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap. His tongue entered her mouth and any coherent thoughts Clarke had went out the window. 

Eventually Clarke pulled away, breathing hard. Her arms were still around his neck and her hands were playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

"So I shouldn't do that with him?" She asked breathlessly. 

Bellamy shock his head, "And no other guy you might date." 

"What if I wanna do that again?" She asked raising her eyebrow. 

His arms tighten around her as he said, "You can call me."

Clarke pulls his arms off of her and stood up from the floor, "I don't think your girlfriend would like that." 

Clarke turns her back and heads back to Octavia's room, the memory of his lips on hers still very strong. 

The next morning, Clarke woke up to Octavia quickly pulling her pants and a clean shirt on. 

Clarke rubbed sleep from her eyes and asked, "What's the rush?" 

Octavia turned, "Lincoln called, he is taking me to one of his art shows. Normally I would ask you to come but," Octavia trailed off. Clarke smiled and said, "I understand, you want your alone time. And I don't want to watch you guys make out." 

Octavia smiled at her, "Oh and don't bother calling your mom, Bell said he could drive you home," Octavia said as she walked out of the room. Clarke heard the front door open then shut. 

Clarke sighed and slowly got dressed. She didn't come out of Octavia's room until she was dressed and ready to go. She found Bellamy sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. 

He looked up when she entered the room, "Do you want breakfast or something?" He asked. 

"No, my mother is expecting me home soon," Clarke said politely. 

Bellamy just nodded, "Let me grab my keys." 

The ride to Clarke's house was silent. She didn't mention the kiss and neither did he. It wasn't until he pulled up in front of her house that he grabbed her wrist and said, "I don't have a girlfriend, I'm not dating anyone. I just didn't want-, I don't know what I wanted. But I just want you know." 

Clarke looked at him, her mind was pratically singing. She removed his hand from her wrist and threaded their fingers together. 

"Good, I'm glad," she said. 

Bellamy cleared his throat, almost like he was nervous, "So if you wanted to do that again, I would like that." 

She smiled at him, "I would too."


End file.
